Surgical lights have been used in operating rooms to provide increased light to a specific area of the room. For example, the surgical light can be positioned within an operating room and can provide increased light to a specific area of a person being operated on within the operating room. In the past, surgical lights have had one or more controls for adjusting aspects of the lights. For example, prior art surgical lights have included a rotating handle for adjusting a beam pattern of the light and a button for controlling an intensity of the light.